Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150730161513/@comment-26399547-20150731154848
OP4bestOnes a écrit : Hiro oni shanks a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Hiro oni shanks a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Hiro oni shanks a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Et, je viens de me rendre compte aussi, il n'y aura probablement pas de grande guerre comme il l'annonce. Pourquoi ? Je comprends mieux avec la traduction. Il n'en veut pas à Law/Luffy, Doflamingo ou Cesar, tout simplement car il n'est pas encore au courant ! Il avait planifié d'organiser une guerre, mais seulement avec assez de smiles. Mais maintenant que la fabrication a été brusquement interrompue, Kaidou n'a peut-être pas assez de smiles et donc ne peut pas rassembler assez de force. Sa colère va s'étendre directement sur les responsables quand il découvrira la nouvelle, d'autant plus si les Mugi's attaquent en plus ses hommes et les empêchent d'accomplir la mission confiée. Du coup, Luffy/Law pourraient emêcher la participation de Kaidou à la future grande guerre en mettant fin à son règne avant qu'il soit prêt. Kaidou sait que dofla a échoué car lui en veut justement, law et luffy ne sont pas pret pour kaidou ou alors c'est dans au moins 150 chapitres. Non il ne le sait pas. Ses subordonnés ont eu la nouvelle, mais au moment de l'annoncer, Kaidou était parti s'isoler sur l'île céleste pour se préparer à sauter. D'ailleurs, il dit : "Goddamn it, hurry the hell up, Joker ! Get everything ready for our last battle ! " ce qui se traduit par "Bon Dieu, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, Joker ! Fais en sorte que tout soit prêt pour notre dernière bataille ! " ce qui signifie qu'il pense que Doflamingo a toujours l'usine de smile en sa possession, d'où la déduction qu'il ne sait pas que Joker est tombé de par les mains de Luffy (et Law). Voilà pourquoi j'ai émis l'hypothèse que ce ne sera pas Kaidou qui va initier la dernière grande guerre de cette ère ! Oui sa je sais mais quand il annonce qu'il va attaquer doflamingo c'est qu'il a du savoir par un moyen ou un autre qu'il est tomber non ? sinon pq vouloir le tuer ? si il croit que l'usine de smile est encore la pour quelle raison il voudrait le tuer. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait tuer ou attaquer Doflamingo, je ne sais pas où tu as vu ça ?? Au passage, j'ai dit que la traduction française est vraiment mauvaise, faut vraiment lire en anglais en deuxième version ou attendre une seconde version en français. Ba il dis foutu joker soit pret pour le combat de ta vie, a mon avis il veut le tuer il est très en surtout que cette phrase est très brute donc pour moi il veut clairement le tuer. Je viens de dire que la traduction française était foireuse ^^ Et non, la phrase en Anglais ne peut pas se traduire par "Tiens toi prêt pour notre combat final" --> "Get everithing ready" signifie "Que tout soit prêt" ou "Fais en sorte que tout soit prêt" mais pas "Prépare toi" ou "Tiens toi prêt" --> Get se réfère à everything, pas à Joker (sinon il y aurait écrit Get yourself ready OU be ready), donc Kaidou n'est bel et bien pas encore au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Dressrosa. Ah ok daccord je savais pas que trad avais étais foirés a se point donc, kaido risque d'étre enc colère quand il va arriver a dressrosa je sais pas si il va tuer dofla car il est déja KO, mais par contre luffy et law la risque de prendre chère.